As a firefighter is engaged in firefighting the legs of the firefighter are actively moved.
A conventional firefighter's trousers have a seam in the crotch region which maintains portions of the firefighter's trousers together adjacent the crotch region. Therefore, when a firefighter is wearing conventional firefighter's trousers, movement of the firefighter's legs results in strain or tension between the leg portions of the firefighter's trousers and the torso portion of the firefighter's trousers. Such strain between the leg portions of the firefighter's trousers and the torso portion of the firefighter's trousers causes the firefighter to expend energy in excess of the normal energy required to move the firefighter's legs and leg portions of the firefighter's trousers.
Also, the strain which is created between the leg portions and torso portion of a firefighter's trousers usually results in eventual tearing or ripping of seams in the crotch region and/or other regions of the firefighter's trousers. Thus, the life of the firefighter's trousers may be limited.
Furthermore, the strain which is created between the leg portions and the torso portion causes a degree of discomfort to the firefighter who wears the firefighter's trousers.
Therefore, the structure of conventional trousers of a firefighter has objectionable features.
It is an object of this invention to provide a firefighter's trousers having structural features which permit leg movement of the firefighter without causing strain between the leg portions and torso portion of the firefighter's trousers. Therefore, the firefighter's legs can move without creating unnecessary stress upon the firefighter.
It is another object of this invention to provide such firefighter's trousers which have long life.
Another object of this invention is to provide a firefighter's trousers which are comfortable to the wearer of the firefighter's trousers in all activities of the wearer.
It is another object of this invention to provide such firefighter's trousers without significantly increasing the amount of material which is normally found in a firefighter's trousers.
Another object of this invention is to provide such trouser structure which can be employed in construction of trousers which are not a firefighter's trousers.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of construction and the method of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,864,655 and 5,010,591 disclose firefighters' garments which are designed to minimize resistance to arm movements. However, the structural features thereof are different from the structural features of the firefighter's trousers of this invention.